Infallible
by eyesbrightenufftoburn
Summary: There were things I was always sure of. Things that were infallible. All it took was a tiny girl with dreams bigger then both of us to prove me wrong. puckelberry. If you are a Finn fan i would read there will be serious bashing of him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own glee or any of its characters. I don't usually do stories mostly poems so I thought I'd give this a shot let me know how I did

There were things I was always sure of. Things that were infallible. I was sure that football was the only thing I would ever be good at. I was positive that I would never be a one woman kind of guy. I would always be just like my old man no matter what I said. I would never be able to change, to be better, and to be mature. I knew that love did not exist and even if it did I would not be worthy. I would always be a "lima loser". All it took was a tiny girl with dreams bigger then both of us to prove me wrong.

We would never be a fairy tale. I was not prince charming on a white horse. Although Rachel maybe a damsel in distress she didn't need saving she could save herself. Being with her was never simple or easy: but loving her was and letting her love me was. The way her and I became us was not romantic or conventional. It just wouldn't have been us if it was. She was my dark dream because people like me didn't belong in the light and she didn't belong in the light. The light was harsh and unforgiving it laid all secrets bare it was hard to hide in the light. All of these things my girl was not besides she was a star and you couldn't see the stars in the light.

Maybe I had always loved her or always wanted to. Both of us belonged to someone else. She had Finn her tall goofy protector and I had Quinn the prom queen from hell. Rachel and I didn't seem like we should be occupying the same state let alone be tangled together. We were nothing if not complicated. We were so complex we couldn't even figure it out.

It is hard to say why we were drawn to each other maybe I understood her in a way Finn never could. How angry her mother abandoning her made her feel and not long after that one of her father died leaving the other a shell that all but ignored her. If one person knew what it was like to be abandoned by the people who were suppose to love you it was me. She accepted me as I was she always pushed me to be the best me I could be but never wanted me to be someone else never needed me to be someone else like Quinn did. Rachel Never told me how nothing in her life was good enough especially not me as every other female I knew seemed to.

I can't place the exact moment I started to fall for her. I do remember the first time I recognized that she might be exactly what I needed. She was standing at her locker looking amazing like a full moon in mid winter. She had given up her knee socks and plaid skirts because that is what her daddy had always said looked the best on her and with him gone there was no need to keep it up. She was wearing a white and ice blue thigh length cowl neck sweater and pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a pair of white suede knee length boots. She looked so soft and warm and my mind wandered to how soft and warm certain parts her were and how I'd like to nuzzle up to them. I saw turn her face to talk to mike she smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes I saw the sadness there. She laughed at a silly dance move mike did as Tina approached. I felt a pang in my stomach one that whispered that I should be the only one she laughed for. The feeling caught me by surprise. I didn't know where it had come from. I was watching her interact with the other gleeks watching Rachel be Rachel. When a guy passed her and she froze just stopped dead and her face crumbled. A look of utter despair flashed across her face. That look made me indescribably angry. I wanted to break something preferably the face of who ever had made her that sad. Slowly she backed away from the others turned on her heels and ran. The group didn't even notice didn't even look up from their conversation. I followed figuring someone had to care. I was always a sucker for a sad girl. I found her curled into a ball slow tears leaking from her eyes. "What's your deal berry" I questioned. Admittedly not the smoothest way to approach but no one ever said I had any social grace. She looked up at me a startled deer expression on her face. "What do you care Puckerman" she flung at me "going to tell your friends so you can laugh at me later". Her response didn't surprise me just made me very angry. "Fine then cry by your self then see if I care". This did not help matters any but it did cause her to give me an answer. "A boy in the hall was wearing the same cologne as my dead daddy. Pathetic enough for you "she spat between gritted teeth. Now I really felt like an ass. So I did the only thing I knew I could I sunk to the floor beside her tapped her on the chin lightly and said "wow that sucks": like that would even help but I was not a bitch baby I did not know how to be sensitive or how to discuss feeling. My emotional ineptness made her smile so I guess I did my job at least a little. I stood without a word I offered me hand and when slowly pulled her to her feet. She bent and picked up her bag and me being me I checked out her ass which in those super skinny jeans would make a monk have unclean thoughts. She turned abruptly and I looked up trying to play off what I had been doing. "Thanks" she whispered as though I had done something good. Even when she was hurting she was trying to make me feel better. I knew then that maybe she and I had the potential to be an us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is no tmuch of a story much ramblings but I am going to do backstory before going into present day events. Just stick with me. **

**I am not prefect. My voice maybe perfect and my pitch maybe perfect. But I as a person am not perfect. In fact not many people like me. Usually I am ok with that. I have to be its all I know. It just doesn't seem fair when the people who you were created to love just don't love you back. First my mom and then my dad, I I had nothing left and at this point I wasn't sure if I even wanted it. Noah gave it to me though he never stopped to wonder if loving me was the right thing to never questioned it for a second.**

**He always tells me he's not a hero, not the good guy in any story but in mine he is. He saved me from many things he saved me from myself he saved me from people who were hurting me. He is my savior.**

**I was a broken down doll and he put me back together. He made me whole. He gave me something no one else could he gave me understanding. From that moment in the auditorium I knew that he was going to save me.**

**Finn may seem sweet. He looks like an innocent puppy dog but like all dogs he can bite without reason. I thought he was all I ever wanted. The perfect mix of things. I was wrong though more wrong then I had been about all most everything. He started out great, sweet, nice and loving, but Finn is a jealous person and not just of other guys but anyone who got close to me. He was always waiting for me to become Quinn. When the jealously started so did the back biting comments. I still hear them in my dreams sometimes. "At least Quinn was pretty enough to warrant all this attention. I wonder what you're doing to get it." "Without me no one would look at you twice" "you look like a kiddy porn star in that outfit"**

**Each comment hurt more then the last. Each word stung as if he had hit me. I wish he had at least I'd have proof of his torment. **

**Noah helped to escape the pain. Everything seemed to disappear when he turned his hazel eyes and adorably awkward charm on me. He was my escape, my happy place. I thought it would always be that way. The funny thing is even if you expect things to change you're always surprised when they do.**

"**I've always liked you in yellow. You shine like a star" Noah whispered as we all piled into the glee room. The yellow shirt dress with the white leggings and the white converse with the yellow stars and sliver moons became my favorite outfit.**

**At first after the crying incident nothing major changed. Noah was a little nicer and most of the other jocks laid off me a little more too. It seemed at all my weak moments he was there. When Quinn bumped me in the hallway causing me to go flying books paper and extremities splayed in all directions. It was Noah who picked me up dusted me off and shoot Quinn a look so menacing I was embarrassed and frightened for her. When one of the hockey Neanderthals slushied I while I was wearing a white top. He was there to clean me up and from that day forward when that particular ameba saw me even facing in his direction he took off. There was this unspoken truce of sorts between us.**

**It seemed we always had our early encounters when I was crying. He seemed to have a berry teardar he always knew when it was happening or he just happened to be really good at stumbling into uncomfortable moments. I was sitting in the glee room in the dark crying. Noah comes rushing with all the grace of a gale force wind. "Not again" he muttered as he folds himself into a chair beside me. "Why is it you only cry when I am around?" "Don't you have Finnessa to cry to?" At the mention of Finn's name as fresh batch of tears started. The look of pure panic and helplessness was nearly enough to make me fall out of my chair with laughter had I not been so upset. "I am sorry I am sorry please don't cry. Crying chicks freak me out." he pleaded "I won't bring him up again after I ask you what tall, white, and goofy did?" **

"**ever had that person in your life that even though they are there with you they can make you feel like you don't deserve them?" I inquired. "only every person on my life" he answered a flash of pain flited across his usually stoic features. "Want me to knock some sense into him he asked raising his hand back a though eh was going to back hand someone. He made me smile through the tears. I shook my head vehemently. Slowly I collected me self. Stealed me back brushed away my tears an smiled at him. "I am fins just being over sentative again" with that I turned and exited the room and as I reached the door I heard the sigh of apperiation for my butt as a I left. It was good to know something don't change. Even it happens to be the most annoying that stay the same.**


	3. Chapter 3

She is mine. She's like a car or a pet. She belongs to me. Rachel was pretty easy to control she was so desperate for love, for approval, for attention. She would have done anything. The girl would put up with anything for a little affection. After Quinn he swore he would never allow another girl to control him. He swore he would always have the upper hand. It amazed him how easily a few words could keep Rachel in check. He had everything now he had Rachel the prefect girlfriend who did what eh said when he said it and he had Santana's body he had the best of both worlds. Rachel never questioned him. Never wondered why he never answered his phone or texts at night. Now he knew why puck kept so many girl because it was easy. Quinn would be the last girl he gave himself to. She would be the last girl he loved. Rachel he tolerated and Santana he fucked but quinn he loved. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was


	4. author's note

A/N OK guys I really love this story and I wan tto continure it but I need so feed back so I know if I am going in the right direction or if I just wasting my words so please help me ou twith some reviews good or bad I need to know what people think


	5. Chapter 4

She's fucking crying again I swear that girl is going to die of dehydration as much as she cries. "What's wrong now berry? You could be in the Guinness book of worlds records for crying the most times in a month."

"Today's the one year anniversary of my daddy's death and to day my other father told me he regretted ever adopting me and that he would trade me to have him back. So you tell me don't I have a damn reason to cry?" she shouted at him lifting her tear stained face to meet his. "Puck dropped his head sheepishly. Shit! He hadn't meant make things worse he was trying to lighten the mood "sorry I was trying to joke. Sometimes I am not so good at it."

Rachel furiously wiped her eyes trying to erase any trace of tears. "I didn't mean to snap. I hate that you always seem to find me this way" he gave her his patented smirk. It amazed her how he managed to look naughty and sweet at the same time. "Well you are my favorite damsel in distress. I always want to save you"

"To quote the wise gossip girl _you can't save a damsel if she loves her distress." a look of utter confusion washed over his handsome face. 'Um berry what the hell is a gossip girl?' "Does she go to this school." puck questioned. The look on his face mixed with his words caused Rachel to bust out laughing much to the chagrin of her mohawked friend. "Well glad you find me amusing when I not trying to be funny." His commented warranted another giggle and unlady like snort from the petite diva._

"_So what are your plans tonight? Got a date with finnonce?" The pretty girl features darkened at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "No he's to busy for my pity party and that is a direct quote." Puck was taken became but the complete disregard of her feelings. "Well screw him anyway he is a boring clumsy goof anyway." Come with me to Britt's party tonight it will take your mind of things and stuff and if I am lucky I'll get you drunk enough to get naked and dance on a table." Puck got awarded with a playful smack to the chest and a smile that made him feel as though he had been drinking it was that intoxicating. Even though using the word intoxicating would loss him some major badassness if anyone found out._

"_If you don't mind being seen with man hands berry I'd would very much like to accompany you."_

_She said. Puck lifted her hand and studied it intently. "Think you have cute hands and I don't car e what anyone says. We are sorta kinda friends and I don't want to talk into anymore blubber feast one day you might drowned me" he laughed after he finished speaking. "It's a date then" she replied. Rachel then gathered all her stuff and started toward the door puck followed close behind. He decided he liked that sound of it being a date more then he had a right to._


	6. Chapter 5

My stomachs flutter like I had a butterfly conservatory in my stomach. I just don't know how I am going to keep from crawling out of my skin today knowing that I could be facing the most important social event in my high school life. I needed to find something to wear tonight but I couldn't seem to find anything good enough. I then decided to go shopping. But now I need to find a shopping outfit. I finally decided on a turquoise t-shirt with the words save an egg crack a smile on it over that I wore a light gray draped cardigan I topped the whole outfit off with a pair of sliver ballet flat with heart cut outs all over them. I grabbed the keys to my new tesla roadster that my daddies had brought me. I grabbed my grey and sliver coach purse off the counter and headed out the door I almost reached my car and my phone started playing "Russian roulette" I answered without checking who it was. "Hello?' "Hey berry, are you going to the party tonight I heard Puck invited you" a voice I didn't recognized asked. "Um who is this?' "Quinn, are you going to answer the question or not?" Quinn said impatiently. "Yes I am going and Noah did invite me. Are you going to beat me up for it?" I asked warily. Quinn giggled at that "Nah berry it is all good. Puck and I are over and we both realize we are better off as friends. He told me a little bit about what has been going on with you so it sounds like you need some friends more then ever and hey we can bond over a mutual annoyance of one Finn Hudson. So anyway I was calling to ask if you would like to hang out before the party and if we could ride together in your pretty ice blue electric sports car. I can help you pick out and outfit and such. The girl stated for a moment I stared blankly at my phone before collecting myself and asking "Is this a joke are you going to play some awful prank on me once you get here. I'll stay away from Puck if you want me too. All you have to do is ask" "No No Rachel is nothing like that. I know you recently lost one of your parents and I can't imagine what I would be like if that happened to me. I give you major points just for walking and talking. I know we had our problems but that is over now and I just want to be your friend promise" she elaborated "besides I am much better equipped to deal with the crying then Puck anyway. I was a pregnant teenager I know all about random crying" the blonde Joked. "Ok I will except you offer and you may come over and ride to the party with me. I am actually heading to the mall right now to buy an outfit for tonight would you like to go with me? I am not sure I totally trust you though." I said "I understand why you can't right now but you will. I would love to go shopping. Come pick me up. I'll be outside" she said excitedly. I drove to Quinn's house contemplating the turn of events and how much better my day had gotten. When I saw Quinn's house I braced myself and turned into the driveway. Quinn bounded out to my car like an excited puppy. She was all smiles as she hopped into my car. "What are you so hyper about?" I questioned "I always get this way on party night and shopping always puts me in a good mood" she answered giving me a look that told me I should have known the answer all along. We pulled into the mall parking lot and I parked my car. We got out and started walking towards the entrance "berry I have to say I love those shoes in fact that whole outfit is super cute I will totally have to borrow it soon." she stated I threw my arm loosely around her shoulder and said "this could be the start of something beautiful Fabray" she just smiled at me. The first store we decided to go to was forever 21. Which was one of my favorite stores and I found many dresses I like but after trying them all on I decided on a black one shoulder dress with a Chantilly lace over lay but Quinn could seemed to find anything she liked there. I paid for my dress and moved on to the next store. We moved on to Charlotte Russe where Quinn decided on a emerald green strapless bubble dress with asymmetrical pleating on the bodice so t we both head to Dillard's for shoes and accessories. I chose a pair of fuchsia Chinese laundry suede platform pumps with a five inch heel and fuchsia jewelry to match. Quinn decided on a pair of black leather Calvin Klein booties with a four inch heal and sliver jewelry. Quinn and I were slowly coming down from our shopping and decided to grab something to eat. As the were finding a seat in the food court Rachel's phone rang it was Noah so she answered it. "Hey Rach I just wanted to conform for tonight are we driving together or meeting me there?" he asked "Well Quinn's going to ride with me so I'll meet you there I guess." "Oh so you and Quinn are friends now?" he asked "well we are trying to be anyway" I answered. I could almost hear him smile over the phone "good two of my favorite damsels should be friends" he stated approvingly" "well Hun I see you there I am going to eat then we are going back to my house to do girl chic stuff that would make you cringe in all it's womanness" I told him then we hung up. "So Puck approves of us being friends" I told Quinn "Like he has a choice" she said smiling. We ate then head back to my house to get ready for the night. After hair and makeup and all they things girls do to be pretty we were ready to go. I sent Noah a text that we were on our way and we got into my car and headed to Santana's. The loud music and even louder talking accosted my ear at the door. QQuinn must have seen the look of worry on my face because she squeezed my shoulder and said "it will all be ok. You were maybe for this just pretend like it's a cast party for a musical you'll do great" I automatically spotted Puck making is way through the crowd to us. He greeted us both with a hug and a "you look great both of you I'd totally do both of you at once" which coming from Puck was a compliment of the highest order. "In your dreams "Quinn and I both said at the very same time. We made our way towards the back of the house towards the kitchen to get our selves some drinks. I made myself chocolate vodka with Dr. Pepper and Quinn made herself a captain and coke. We were sharing our drinks with each other and standing around laughing and Puck and talking when puck grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor I in turn grabbed Quinn's hand so we could all dance together. The song "I like it" by Enrique Iglesias came on. Quinn and I both squealed and laughed and began rolling our hips to the music. Suddenly I felt a sharp tug on my shoulder and turned to face a very irate looking Finn. He grabbed my hand and pulled my towards a quiet room presumably so he could yell at me. "What the hell are you doing here Rachel especially dancing with Puck and Quinn? You know that don't like your right. I guess it's Quinn who got you to dress like such a slut" he scr4eamed in my face. My anger started to rise and I couldn't control it so I exploded. "First of all I am here because Puck found out about my daddy and decided to take me out to make me feel better and second Quinn called and wanted to be friends. So that is why I am here dancing with them because you were to busy for me remember. I don not look like a slut though that was uncalled for and rude Finn Hudson." I was not going to back down this time. The look of utter shock and dismay cover his face for a second then he quickly masked it. "I am sorry I yelled I am just worried for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I am sorry I forgot about your dad or I would have brought you. I will have to thank Puck for taking such good care of my girl." I knew he wanted it to sound grateful but it sound bitter and mean. "Well I accept your apology can we go rejoin out friends now?" I asked nicely. "Wait you second babe I want to kiss my girl a little. We began to make out. He pushed me lightly against the wall and kissed me with great intensity. We pulled apart for air. I love you Santana I heard Him say I froze and went numb but couldn't speak. Finn eyes popped open realizing what he had done

A/n I know it's a cliff hanger but I have a lot of ideas for the next scene I just need to work it all out


	7. Chapter 6

I never meant for it to go that far. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I am not entirely sure how I got to this point. I remember seeing Rachel at Santana's party with Puck and Quinn. She looked hot and happy without him. He felt a jolt of jealousy that went strong and deep. A massive amount of anger followed the jealously. I wanted answers right then and there. I pulled her into the back bedroom and began to yell at her. How could she hang out with puck and Quinn after what they had done to me? All Rachel ever seems to think about was herself. What about me and my pain. Poor Rachel and her dead daddy. I have heard enough about it. An amazing thing happened though. She started to defend herself started to back at me. The look of absolute anger on her face kind of turned me on.

What happened next gets hazy and I begin to forget. I know I slipped up and called her Santana. "What the guck did you say?" I heard her scream. This confused me even more. I had never heard her curse. "Answer me Finn Hudson what the hell did you just call me" my moment of awe was over now I was getting angry because she was pointing in my face. I started yelling at her without even thinking about it "I called you Santana. I have been sleeping with her the entire time we've been together. You weren't giving me what I needed so I got it some where else."

The look of shock and pain barely registers. All I comprehend is the sting of her hand against my face. "We are done Finn Hudson. I never ever want to see you again you Asshole" Red started to edge my vision and the anger was so great I couldn't speak. I just started to move with out thinking. I see flashes of my hand coming down toward Rachel's face and I see Rachel crumple to the ground and my feet began to kick her. I couldn't control what my body was doing. The door burst opened and Puck comes burst through it. He was all noise and fury. I can see his mouth moving but I can't understand his words. I feel someone grab my arms I look up and see Mike and Matt holding and arm a piece. Puck is advancing on me with purpose.

"I teach you to hit a girl you coward" he screams in my face. Pain shoots thru my stomach then my face and my side. It seems as though all I can feel is pain. Mike and matt drop me in a pile on the floor. I see Quinn bending over Rachel. I hear Rachel's sobs. I don't understand how we both ended up this way. Puck lifts her from the floor and carries her out of the room. No body even looks back at me. I see the door open up and I see Santana outlined in the door way. "How dare you hit a girl in my house. How dare you hurt Rachel. You are a punk. You will never get another taste of this again" she taunts. I feel something cloth like hit my face. I realize it is my lettermen jacket. "Get out and don't come back" I struggle to my feet and stumble to my truck. I try to think how it all eneded up this way and the the only answer I can come across is Rachel. This is all her fault and I will make her pay.


	8. Chapter 7

PUCK'S POV

All I could hear was her sobbing. It was loud and continuous. All I could see was red everything was fuzzy and out of focus and red. I was so mad. My body vibrated with the energy. "I'll kill him," I muttered to myself repeatedly. "I'll rip off his stupid face." 'I'll cut off his dick with a rusty butter knife then shove it up his own ass." "I'll paper cut him in between all his fingers and his on his tongue then pour lemon juice on it." Each threat was more extreme then the last. I am so distracted by my plotting revenge that I almost passed the hospital. "Rach babe we are at the hospital come one let's go" he gently told her

Rachel just whimpered and scrambled further back into the seat as if she wanted to burrow into the interior. "Its ok hun I am here with you no one else will hurt you. I promise. I will protect you."

"It hurts Noah it hurts every where inside and out. I do not understand why he would do this to me. What did I ever do to deserve this?" I patiently stroked her hair until she asked me that question again I got angry again irrationally angry, murderously angry. It made me wants to go back and hurt Finn even worst. "This is not your fault. Don't for a minute think that coward was justified in anything he did tonight." With these words, he lifted her bride style and carried her into the emergency room. The nurses in the waiting room frozen stopped and stared at the broken and bloody girl. Everyone who stared was rewarded with a look scathing enough to peel skin from bone. "I need a gurney now," he yelled at the admitting nurse. She stared at him stupidly for a few moments. He growled at her and she moved. Rachel curled up in a ball on the gurney as she whimpered and cried. Pucks heart broke every time she winced in pain or shook with another round of sobs. She was gripping my hand so hard I could hear the bones popping. She was broken I could hear her soul dying as surely as hearing her heart stop. She would never be the same. I was brought out of my dark thoughts by Rachel softly saying "my pretty new dress is ruined I brought it just for tonight." "Oh baby I'll buy you a new dress. I'll buy you every dress you see if it will make you smile." he reassures her. She just starts to cry again. I guess nothing I do will fix it so I minus well roll with it so I just crawl up on the bed with her and gently gather her to me. The doctor comes and asks many questions. Rachel tries to answer them but I end up asking most of them. First, they whisk her off to get X rays and MRI while puck waits for her in the room. I have all this time to my self so I try to go over the night end my head. I just want to understand how it all went so wrong. Rachel, Quinn and I were having such a good time together, dancing innocently together all three of us. I was not having the most innocent of thoughts but you cannot blame me for my thoughts. She looked gorgeous in her lace dress and those heels were killing me all I could do is picture them hooked over my shoulder. She smiled, laughed, and just looked overjoyed to be there. They had sandwich Rachel between them between them playful dancing with her. I saw Finn then looking like he had murder on his mind. WHe he pulled her to a back bedroom I could not just leave her there with him I had a feeling it would be very bad if he did that. Therefore, he crept to the door to hear what was going on and Quinn was right there next to me, concern creasing her face. I could not hear their words just the raised voice of Finn and the lower mummer of Rachel. Though I missed most of the conversation I heard those words no man should ever make the mistake of saying. Everyone knows you never ever tell a girl you love her while calling here the wrong name. Then it happened I heard the slap, the screech, and the hard cold sound of fist and feet hitting skin. I totally hulked out my brain went blanked and the anger took over. I broke the door in one swift kick. I di I do not even notice Quinn race down the hallway to get some help. I pushed him back from her and was surprised he didn't go through the wall and then I noticed he didn't put a hole in the sheet rock because matt and mike were holding him and the continued to hold him while I beat him until I his yells stopped.

I was pulled out of my musing by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Quinn there. Mike, Matt, Tina, Artie, and many other people who I am not even sure know Rachel are there all have the identical look of concern on their face. I see a face that does not belong I see Santana standing there. My anger begins to rise again. "You have some nerve to show up here after what you were doing." she at least had the decency to look guilty. "I know I was sleeping with him and that makes me a bad person, not that I claimed to be anything else but I do not condone him hitting her ever," she tells me. "Whatever, go wait some where I don't have to look at you." She looks at me as if she might argue but she doesn't she drops her head spins around and stalks out. "She's only trying to help. She feels bad you know." Quinn quietly offered him. "I don't give a fuck how she feels it is half her fault that that pin prick dick bitch boy…" the words died on his lips as the orderly came back wheeling a almost catatonic Rachel with him.

How is she inquired four people at the same time. The orderly looked grave as he told them. "Well she has four cracked ribs a broken wrist a dislocated shoulder a broken nose and bruise over half her body. The cops need to talk to the boy who brought her in. She won't press charges. She won't talk about so they need to see him." I rise to my feet and follow the orderly to the cops.

"You bring her in?" asked an Asian cop that looks vaguely familiar. "Yeah I did" I answer the cop a little uneasily. "Who did this to her? She won't tell us and if you don't we can hold you for obstruction of justice. "I hesitate for a moment "her boyfriend Finn Hudson did but if she doesn't wan to press charges you can't do anything." I state, "You let us worry about that" the cop answered sharply. "Can I go back to her now?" "Yeah go but we will be in touch." I barely made it into the hall. When I heard Rachel screaming. I get back to the room to see Rachel kneeling on her bed even though the pain of the action had to be horrible. She had Santana by the hair and was calling her names I couldn't even have thought of. Santana was trying desperately trying to pull away only Quinn was trying to separate them everyone else thoughts San was getting what she deserved. I can't say I could argue but I didn't want Rach to hurt herself anymore. I slowly made my way behind Rachel's bed. Put my hands gently on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "babe not that I am not all for the girl on girl action but of you keep struggling like that you are going to make things worse plus when you move in that hospital gown you can see all of your pretty lace black boy shorts. A Look of pure shock came over her face and abruptly lest go sat back on her heels and turned the cutest shade of pink. "As for you" as I rounded on the Latina "you leave now or I will forcibly remove you." Santana was clutching her head she didn't say a word just left without even looking up. I went back to Rachel and softly laid her down. It seemed like a lifetime of questions and a barrage of nurses and doctors. Before they would allow him to take her home, they had given her some hospital scrubs because her dress was too damaged to wear. He gently rolled her out to his truck and gently tried to lift her into in. She was so drugged up it wouldn't matter but he didn't want to risk making her injuries worse. She was giggly and giddy. ShShe was saying things that didn't make sense until she suddenly got a very serious look on her face turned to him and asked, "Did you tell?" "Yes I had to Rach they threatened to arrest me if I didn't but I told them if you didn't want to press charges that was the end of it" She smiled and nodded in a very sagely way. "Well I sorry you had to tell but I am glad you are not arrested." she said then began to giggle. I pulled up to her house and ran around to help her out of the car. "Stay with me she" sleepily ordered him. Leave it to Rachel berry to give orders when she was mostly broken pieces. "What about your dad?" "Not here. Never Here. Stay so I am not alone." she spoken the slurred broken sentences. "Okay for you dear but don't try to take advantage of me" I joke. Her face lights up she smiles the smile of pure beauty. I knew in that moment I would follow this girl to the end of the earth if she asked me too.


	9. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV

All she wanted was the people in her brain to stop pounding on her skull. When she slowly opened her eyes the pounding wasn't inside her head it was in the real world in fact it's was coming from the front door, Noah was also slowly sitting up with a brutal scowl on his face. Without speaking they both got up although I got up way more gently. I feel like I got crushed under four tons of concrete. I hobbled my way towards the door. The closer I got the louder the voices seem to get most because Noah was yelling at whom ever was there. I shimmy my way under his arm and see Santana Lopes standing at my door the anger begins to rise until it's in my throat burning as though I swallowed fire.

"You have some nerve showing up here" I tell her venom dripping from my words. "I know that, you think I'd risk it if it wasn't important?" My brain was spinning and the pain in my body was making me nauseous but I found the truth in her words. I moved from In front of the door dragging Noah to the side with me. I allowed Santana to enter the house. She tentatively entered the living room sitting carefully on the couch barely touching the seat. "Why are you here Satan" Puck snapped. I put my hand up to silence him. Santana fidgeted nervously her gaze falling every where but where I was. "I know what I did was bad and I am a bad person but I never ever wanted him to hurt never asked violence of him. After Puck took you to the ER last night I kicked his ass myself and sent him packing told him never to call me, Try to see me, even think about me again. I also told him that if he was caught breathing in your direction, if he didn't spend a very long time in jail, there would be hell to pay. I know I was horrible to you and I know I can not even begin to make up for it but I'd like to try like to be your friend, your protector ,or whatever you need of me. I never should have done what I did because you ended up paying for my mistake but I'd like to have the chance to atone." I sat stunned and confused by her long winded speech.

Puck got up and went to the kitchen without saying a word. I studied the girl in front me. She didn't seem like the HBIC that everyone else knew. "What brings this change on?" I inquired "I watched my mom and my older sister get their asses kicked by men who were never really men at all. No one deserves that not even you." Puck came back in carrying Rachel's pain pills and water. He gave Santana that's skin melting glare again. "So will you give me another chance Berry? Or at least give me that chance to help make Finn pay. I know it sounds crazy and very un-Santana like but I feel like you need a champion I couldn't save or help my mother and sister but maybe I can do for you what I couldn't for them."

I tired to think tired to reason through the pain but it was hard when your world was swimming. I glanced over at Noah. He was standing by the door way still glaring. I frowned at him and told him "sit your ass down and stop glaring at our newest friend like person." Noah eyebrows shot up alarming high and I began to giggle he looked funny. His face softened and he almost smiled. "Ok crazy lady we need to get dome food in you just took your loopy pills and you are already speaking the nonsense." He slowly helps me to me feet and half carries half guides me in a chair in the kitchen. I glance back at Santana "you can come too if you want" I tell her. This is how I offer her the chance she asked for. Luckily, Santana was quick on the up take and knew what I meant so she followed behind us.

I sat at the kitchen table. Puck began pulling things from the fridge and the pantry. He clicked and clanked around putting water to boil chapping herbs and vegetables. He seemed like an Iron chef the way he chopped sautéed and was meticulous with everything he did. When his flurry of activity finished he sat a beautiful plate of pasta with a mushroom, onion basil pesto sauce. "Ok who died and made you Bobby Flay." I said smiling up at him good naturedly. He shook his head "Oh No sweet heart I am defiantly guy Feiri he is way more awesome and bad ass." he quipped as he set a plate down in front of himself and began to eat. Santana cleared her throat and glared at Puck. "what woman what do you need?' he asked baiting her as much as he could "didn't your mother ever teach you any manners Puckerman. Where's my plate" she asked rising and giving him a look that was almost as scary as his own. "You got arms make your own damn plate. I am not your Alfred" he tells her the two are having a grade A eye war neither giving an inch. Santana huffs and makes her way to the cabinet. I decide I need to speak up. "Alright you two break it up now. If I could get up I'd separate you but I can't so share the sand box because I am in no shape to play ref." I command. They at least both have the decency to look embarrassed. "ok for little miss invaild I will place nice but just remember I know where you sleep" Santana threatens giving him the "Bitch I will cut you" face. He just chuckles at her. We all settled in to eat our food in silence.

"San can I ask why you are studying me like a science experiment." Most people would have been embarrassed and would have looked away but not our Santana. She stood walked over to where I was sitting began moving my head from side to side picking up my hair and lifting the edge of my shirt. When she seemed to decide a course of action she turned to Noah with no nonsense look on her face. "You need to go the health food store. I need arnica, cabbage, parsley and witch hazel. Noah stood there slack jawed. "Puck don't stand there stuck on stupid go now." I was afraid to ask but I needed to know "what is all this for?" "For the bruises" she replied as though her answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "And how is it that you know this Satan" Noah questioned doubt tainting his words. "Were you not listening you dumb ass I did this for years with my mother and sister. Now quit asking stupid questions and go I wanna see that cute ass of yours disappearing out the door." We exchanged a look and I gave him a slight nod of assent and he was off.

"Ok Berry off with you clothes" Santana chirped. She began to laugh hysterically at the stricken look on my face. "So I can ice down the bruise and swelling from the broken bones. Not that I don't wanna see you naked. You've got quiet a little body on you but I have work to do and you're in no shape to participate in any activity. "She explained mischief dancing in her eyes. "You are under the impression I would let you see me naked. You pretty and all but I am about the man parts." I realized my drugs where kicking in and I would be out before to long. I began to float off into my own head space as Santana was buzzing around me with ace bandages and ice packs. When I woke up again I smelled many smells I didn't recognize and two voices. The morning's events slowly began to trickle back to me and I slowly rose and made my way to the kitchen. The sight I saw there made me laugh in spite of my hazy outlook. Santana was wearing one of my aprons and pressing something green thru a strainer and Noah was leaning against the counter arms crossed bouncer style with a cloths pin on his nose. At the sound of my laughter they both turned. "Oh good sleeping hottie is up ok off with you shirt." It must be the drugs but I pulled my shirt up over my head and stood in the middle of my kitchen arms out on either side of me as Santana spread this concoction on my body. As her hand lightly glide over my ribs. I think about how I got here and all that has happened. I tried to weigh what I had gained against what I had lost and I realized I had gained more.


	10. Chapter 9

Santana's POV

Seeing as I am not Jewish I was not aware that they made ninjas, But little Miss berry is a Jewish midget ninja. After the fourth time I had to hide her cell from her to keep her from calling Mr., Shue to tell him that she was going to be on Broadway one day and he was going to regret suppressing her talent. It was the sixth time puck had carried her in the house because she had gotten in the car so she could go door to door singing so more people would respect her art (her words not mine). It occurred to me that controlling her would require back up so I sent a mass text to Mike, Matt, Brittany and Quinn.

I was not surprised when Brittany called me confusion lacing her voice in a completely familiar way. "I thought we hated Rachel why are you at her house are we going to do something funny mean to her?" Britt asked in her completely innocent manner. "No Britt I've changed my mind I like her now and I need help because she is seriously stealthy and ninja like and I think she may start planning an revolt against Puck and me so there is strength in number." I explained although I was sure my dear friend didn't understand. "Wait Rachel's is Asian? I thought she was Jewish. She breezed as though this was a perfectly logical question. "Never mind Britt Britt just get over here" I say ending the call.

I hear the door bell and I am racing a small brown haired streak to the door. I wrap an arm gently low around her hips and open the door. As the door swings open Rachel stops struggling and smiles happily up at Mike and Matt as they stand at the door looking confused and a little scared. "Mike, Matt have you come to appreciate my talent?" Rachel asks as she beams up at them I move to the side and drag my small burden with me. "Thanks for coming I know she know she's small but Rachel on pain pills is like the Tasmanian devil on speed." I explain to them. They smile awkwardly and step into the house. I close the door and release my hold on the small bundle of energy and she takes off at a much quicker pace then a person with her injuries should have been able to achieve even with her speed Puck beats her to the back door and locks the door. He takes hold of her shoulders and spins her around and she's off in another direction like a pin ball she is bouncing off of everyone and everything in the house. Next to arrive was Quinn she enters the house and a small cute lighting bolt launches into the blonde arms lucky Quinn braces herself keeping them both up right. When Brittany arrives she has a bag full of cookies, markers, colored pencils, crayons, and coloring books. "Cookies and coloring always makes me feel better. I thought it would help Rachel's bruises fade" Brittany explains as though it is obvious. In that moment I loved her for her innocence and optimism. I run my fingers through her hair and close the door lead her into the living room and help her unpack and spread her get well kit unto the coffee table and Jewish Roadrunner comes rushing through the room.

Rachel stops mid stride and drops to the floor touching everything on the table. Brittany picks up a my little pony coloring book and pushes into Rachel's line of sight and says "color with me it will make the pain stop" she state as though everything is that simple. Rachel beams up at he taller girl "Ok Britt it would be most pleasing to color with you" Brittany folds her self down on to the floor and picks out a lion king coloring book out and begin to color Simba green and purple.

I stand back and lean again the frame of the living room entrance way taking in the scene before me. Puck, Mike, and Matt are huddle in a group passing the cookie tine between them Rachel and Brittany are quietly chatting and coloring while Quinn sits on the couch behind Rachel and plays with her hair. I smile at the familiarness of it all. Everything is exactly as it should be. I wander over to the boys and reach around pucks shoulder to snag a peanut butter blossom cookie from the tin he is holding. "Bay bats mimeb" hey mumbles around the food in his mouth. "What's the matter Puckerman don't you know food always taste better when it is somebody else's." I smile and dance right out of his reach. Rachel suddenly springs up from her seat and Shouts "I want to watch "princess and the frog" A pout taking over her face. Mike limps and drags his foot behind him as he makes his way to the DVD rack "yes master" he draws. He locates the DVD pops into the player and situates himself in one of the comfy chairs in the living room. Everyone has found a spot Rachel seems to be out epicenter and we are all orbiting her. The whole crew has started to drift into sleep when the door bell rings again. "I slowly rise to my feet and wonder who that could be as I make my way to the door I noticed everyone has moved with me. Rachel in closed among us. I swing the door open and my jaw drops. Standing at the door looking pitiful, sad, bruised and completely broken is Finn. "I need to talk to Rachel" he says trough gritted teeth and I automatically slam the door in his face.


	11. Chapter 10

Rachel's POV

I was suddenly very sober and my whole body hurt. My brain was telling me to run to turn on my heels and bolt. I couldn't give Finn the satisfaction of watching me squirm. I put on a world class "show face" and steadily asked "what do you want Finn Hudson." I was so proud that I kept my voice even and cold. "Please talk to me star" he pleads with sad puppy dog face. A part of me wanted to forgive and go back to the way things were but I knew in that moment that it hurt to leave but not enough to stay. "We have nothing to say to each other." I huff. His face begins to tense and he begins to turn a vibrant shade of red. "We have do have to have a conversation because I said we do. I am the man and you will obey me" he hisses through his teeth and he lunges for me. I try to scramble backwards but Santana is behind me and cannot move fast enough to help me avoid his grasp I clench my eyes close and wait for the impact. The pain and contact doesn't happen instead I hear a high pitched growl that makes me think of an angry Yorkie. The next sound to be heard is a muffled thumps and Finn groaning I open my eyes to see Britney standing over him teeth bared with a look an anger I did not know the usually bubbly blonde was capable of making.

"You don't touch our friend. You don't hurt our Rachie she has become ours to protect Lord Tubbington has given his lick of approval to Rachel picture that means you don't get to do anything mean or hurtful to her." Brittany finishes turning on her heals and flipping her blonde ponytail in Finn's direction. I watched Finn's anger multiple on the spot. I am taken back by Brittany violent outburst it was so unlike her. "Listen to me you stupid whore I will—"Finn is interrupted mid-sentence by Santana grabbing him by his throat. I had never seen Santana look completely terrifying as she squeezes the much larger throat of Finn. Her eyes flash and I can almost feel the murderous vibes coming off the Latin beauty in waves. "Don't you ever talk to Brittany that way do you understand me Pillsbury dough asshole." Santana moves through the door and out onto the porch still gripping Finns throat. I hadn't even seen her move from behind me. "Don't ever come near Brittany or Rachel again or the police will have to gather pieces of you for four states in order to take you in." she threatens in a voice that is so calm collected and even it sends shivers down my spine. Finns gasp for air as he is released but as Santana turns to joins me back in the door way Finn garbs the girls ponytail and yanked her back towards his chest "Who gave you permission to speaks to me whore" Finn utters and he tries to stick his hand up the cheerios skirt "You are only good for one thing" remarks Finn so calmly as though he is announcing the weather.

Mike, Matt and Puck are instantaneously on him pushing them all from the steps and into the grass and the boys defend their friends. I almost want them to hurt him but I know that won't fix what Finn has so callously broken." You are dead to me Hudson" Puck declares as he wipes the blood from his hands on his cargo shorts. "If I ever see you near my girl or san, Britt and Quinn You will be singing soprano that is I leave enough of you to even make any sounds at all" the mohawked boy asserts "Your girl? I always knew you had a thing for my sloppy seconds. Why can't you get your own girls?" Finn shouts back.

This pulls me from my trance and throws me into reality. I stomp on to the yard to join everyone. "First of all I am not a pet or a possession I am nobodies. As for you Hudson we are done completely I don't even want you so much as thinking of me. There was a time that I thought you to be the love of my life. I have never been more wrong about anything in my life." I berate the tall kid in front of me "I wasn't going to report you before but now that you have come to my home attacked my friends and insulted me I think I will make a call to the cops." Finn lunges for me again but everyone forms a protective barrier between me and the sociopath stalking towards me with murder in his eyes. "This isn't over you untalented completely unlikeable little slut. When I done with you no one will ever want to speak to you again" with those words Finn turns around with the evilest smile and his normally goofy face and walks down the walkway and disappears down the street.

Suddenly I can't breathe and my world tilts and goes black. I come to with Santana slapping my face and Noah cradling my head as though it is a priceless egg so fragile and special. "Welcome back to the land of the living mini berry" Santana says to me smiling but worry tints her eyes. "You scared my princess" Noah tells her then lets out a sigh of relief. The tears come fast and furious. "what if he makes good on his threats" I don't understand how someone who is supposed to love me could do the things he has done." Everyone's expression darkens. Mike kneels beside me brush grass gently from my face "What just happened here has nothing to do with love Rach only control. He loved you only when he was controlling you" My Asian friend explains to me.

"He will never get close enough to hurt you again even if everyone has to take a shift of watching over you" Santana assures me. "No I don't want anyone to disrupt their lives for m" I deny with vigor. "Sorry bade the decision is out of your hands" We want to protect you so shut you cute little mouth and let us." Noah pronounces. I slowly turn my gaze up word at Noah grim looking face "But" I begin only to be interrupted by Brittany settling into the grass next to me lightly placing her hand over my mouth "Nope Rachie not one more word or I will bring Lord Tubbington over to sit on your head" the cute blonde recites. "Ok, ok you guys win. I will do as you say" I surrender. I damn right" Mike says as he and Noah help me to my feet and guide me into the house. This whole situation is foreign to me I have never had anyone care about my well-being in a long time. A girl could get used to this.


	12. An Dont hate me

**guys I am so not happy with this story so I am going back and rewriting almost all of it. It just isn't flowing for me so I am going to start over it will still be the same basic story just improved **


End file.
